Forever
by Karizu Kazuha
Summary: "Dengan segala perhatian yang ia berikan padamu, kau kira kau dianggapnya penting, hah? Kudengar, ia menganggapmu tak lebih dari sampah. Ah, ia juga mempedulikanmu karena kasihan saja padamu. Cih. Menyedihkan, ya?"
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfic!**

**Title : Forever**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! And Don't Forget To REVIEW :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hei, kau yang ada disana…**_

_**Bisakah kau tatap aku walau sebentar?**_

"Lihat dia! Sudah pincang, tak tahu malu lagi!"

Huh, mana ada pemuda yang sudi hidup bersamanya, menyusahkan!"

"…"

"Iya. Dia kan hanya gadis menyusahkan di sekolah ini."

.

.

_**Aku tahu aku memang tak pantas ditatap…**_

_**Tapi, kuharap, kau tahu…**_

_**Pengorbananku selama ini…**_

_**Kulakukan, semata-mata…**_

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengintip kunci jawaban soal itu?"

"A-aa…"

"Sensei, itu salahku! Gomen!"

"Hah? Bukankah kau sejak tadi hanya duduk di bangku sana?"

"A-ano… sebenarnya, a-aku menyuruh pemuda ini untuk mencuri kunci jawaban… ta-tapi…"

"…"

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?"

"Go-gomenasai, Sensei! Maaf!"

"Berdiri di depan tiang bendera, sekarang!"

"…"

"Ha-hai!"

"…"

.

.

… _**hanya demimu.**_

_**.**_

_**Hei, tunggu sebentar.**_

_**Kenapa aku harus membicarakanmu?**_

"Lihat tuh, masa pemuda itu membawa gadis murahan itu ke sekolah ini lagi! Di tengah hujan begini lagi! Kuso!"

"Wah, kenapa kita tidak musnahkan gadis itu saja?"

"Wah, ide bagus, Karin-chan!"

"Muehehe…"

"…"

.

.

_**Oh, itu pasti-**_

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"…"

"Ini… Untukmu selama kegiatan menginap tiga hari itu dilaksanakan."

"Cih! Baiklah!"

"A-arigatou!"

"Hn."

.

_**-karena aku mencintaimu, kan?**_

_**.**_

_**Walaupun aku tahu impianku selamanya hanya tergantung…**_

_**Tapi, kuharap…**_

_**Selama nafasku masih bisa kugenggam dalam jiwaku…**_

"He-hei! Kau muntah darah lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, Ino!"

"Kenapa? Katakan! Kenapa denganmu?"

"A-ano… aku tak apa, Ino!"

.

.

… _**selagi mataku masih berfungsi untuk menatapmu…**_

"Lihat!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke… bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Dia…

… tampan."

.

.

_**... selagi bibir dan suaraku masih berfungsi untuk berbicara padamu…**_

"Kuharap…"

"…"

"Kau bahagia dengannya ya, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sa-sayonara…"

"Cih, mendokusei."

.

.

… _**selagi batinku masih bisa merasakan sisi kebaikanmu…**_

"Tunggu!"

"A… Sasuke?"

"Ini!"

"Pa-payung?"

"Pakailah! Jangan kehujanan begitu!"

"…"

"Nanti kau sakit, baka!"

"Arigatou…"

"Cih. Iya iya."

.

.

… _**dan selagi topeng sandiwaraku masih berfungsi untuk tersenyum padamu dibalik rasa sakitku…**_

"Kau…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau malah senang dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Kenapa?"

"Iya, Hinata dan Sasuke! Kuso!"

"Ja-jangan begitu. Aku… aku memang senang kok."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Sumpah demi apapun, aku sama sekali nggak…

… bohong."

.

.

_**Aku akan tetap setia menunggu penantian panjangku…**_

"Tunggu sebentar! Mereka bilang apa barusan?"

"Katanya…

… Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika selama setahun."

"…"

"Maka dari itu. Kami harap kau bisa sabar ya…"

"…"

.

.

… _**sebelum semua yang kumiliki itu…**_

"Kankermu semakin mengganas, dan membuatmu mati rasa tiap harinya…"

"A-apa?"

"Dan yang terpenting…

… kanker ini makin menyingkatkan waktu bernafasmu di dunia."

.

.

… _**direbut habis oleh Tuhan.**_

"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

**Karena dialah aku.**

**Yang tak akan mendapatkanmu…**

… **hingga ujung penantian panjangku tiba…**

… **selamanya.**

**+.+**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : Abal Tingkat Akut.**

**Before : Reading This Fic ^^**

**After : Review This Fic ^^**

**Hohoho… Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin pagi Konoha, mengantar Sakura untuk berangkat menuju sekolah.

Ia tersenyum, meski hatinya tak secerah senyumnya saat ini.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, terlihat seorang gadis cantik nan jelita yang sedang berjalan kusut dengan sebelah kaki yang ia seret dan sebelah kaki yang ia pergunakan untuk berjalan. Para siswa yang sempat berpapasan dengannya, hanya bisa menatap gadis rapuh itu dengan wajah beku dan beberapa pemikiran yang berbeda-beda. Yah, karena dia itu-

"Ohayou, minna-san."

-adalah Sakura tersendiri.

.

.

.

Semua mata menatap lurus kearahnya. Oh, tidak semua. Hanya seorang pemuda saja yang hanya melirik sekilas sang gadis, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menulis sesuatu diatas sebuah lembaran kertas putih halusnya. Beberapa siswa mulai berbisik dan membicarakan tentang Sakura, bahkan ada yang secara sengaja mencibir Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah yang mampu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura yang masih berfungsi baik itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas berat, begitu mendengar cibiran halus namun cukup menusuk hatinya tepat dari seorang gadis muda yang cantik, manis, dan cukup perfect, yang bisa kalian sebut 'Ratu Berambut Merah' itu.

"Wah, lihat tuh! Kenapa gadis SLB bisa masuk kesini? Huh, ckck. Benar-benar tak tahu malu ya?"

"HAHAHA…"

Sontak, **hampir **seluruh penghuni kelas menertawakan Sakura yang terkena cibiran manis nan pedas dari mulut gadis sombong itu. Sakura pun segera menaruh tasnya diatas bangkunya yang terletak paling ujung di kelas, dan beralih untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya dengan tekun.

Dan tetap saja, keheningan akan hancur begitu saja jika kalian kembali melihat sosok gadis sombong itu mulai menyiapkan ancang-ancang mencibirnya itu.

"Lihat dia! Sudah pincang, tak tahu malu lagi!" cibir Karin tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sakura terdiam. Halaman buku yang sempat dibacanya, hanya bisa ia perhatikan dengan wajah kusut dan membingungkan. Sebenarnya, ucapan gadis itu benar saja. Ia seorang gadis pincang, tapi mau saja masuk ke kelas dengan penghuni yang keseluruhannya adalah orang terpandang dan mudah mencibir tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menekuni buku yang sempat ia baca barusan.

Justru sikap itulah yang membuat Karin semakin geram.

"Dan kalian tahu nggak? Sakura itu gadis yang ter-"

"Jangan sampai kutampar pipimu hanya karena mencibir gadis itu, Karin," nasihat tajam seorang wanita berambut ungu terkuncir pendek dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Anko Mitarashi' itu. Tanpa ampun, wanita itu segera menarik tangan Karin dan memaksanya duduk di bangku gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aduh…" rintih Karin, saat tangannya memerah akibat dipegang dengan paksa dan erat oleh Anko, menuju bangku tempat duduknya.

_Huh, wanita sialan! Kenapa ia membela Sakura terus, sih? Baka._

Sakura menatap Karin yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan itu tanpa senyum licik sedikitpun, hanya sebuah tatapan datar yang takkan pernah dimengerti apa maksudnya itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke seorang pemuda tampan berambut chickenbutt yang sedang menulis rangkuman pelajaran sejarah di kelasnya. Yah, gadis yang selalu ia cintai sejak kecil.

_Hum, bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, Sasuke?_

Hanya pertanyaan kecil seperti itulah yang hanya mampu Sakura ucapkan dalam hati untuk Sasuke, tidak secara langsung atau melalui lisan.

.

.

.

**TENG… TENG… TENG…**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, membuat senang perut keroncongan para siswa yang sedang belajar dengan tenang di kelas itu.

"Nah, hari ini… cukup sudah ajaran yang kusampaikan. Lain hari, akan kuberikan tes tambahan untuk nilai harian kalian, agar nilai kalian tidak menurun dan bisa menambah rata-rata nilai kalian sampai lulus nanti. Oke, sayonara. Selamat beristirahat," ujar Anko, sebelum ia menyudahi ajarannya dan bergegas memasuki kelasnya. Sakura pun menghela nafas lega, kemudian menyimpan seluruh buku-bukunya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tanpa disuruh, Sakura segera melirik Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul bersama seluruh 'teman-temannya'.

"SAKURA!"

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, ketika mendengar suara nyaring seorang gadis berambut pirang terkuncir tinggi yang sedang berlari dengan wajah manja kearahnya.

Dia **Ino Yamanaka. **Kakak kelas Sakura yang ayahnya adalah seorang wakil kepala sekolah di Konoha Senior High School.

"I-Ino? Kenapa kau terlihat amat senang?" tanya Sakura, sambil tersenyum saat tahu sahabatnya saat ini sedang tak murung seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ino berdeham sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan. "Kemarin, aku menemukan surat cinta dari Sai, yang akan kubalas hari ini! Apa jawabanku ya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum cerah. "Um… kenapa tidak bilang iya saja? Bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan suara selembut dan sebahagia mungkin.

Yah, tentu saja yang namanya topeng sandiwara tetap akan terpasang dengan baik didepan wajah gadis berkaki pincang ini.

Ino menghela napas panjang, kemudian segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat rebus. "Gimana caranya? A-aku memang ingin jadi pacarnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berkata iya saja sangat memalukan buatku! Huuuh!" seru Ino dengan wajah memerah, kemudian segera menghempaskan diri diatas bangku yang sebelumnya Sakura duduki itu.

"Hum… bagaimana kalau-"

"Maaf, bisa kucari gadis bernama Ino?"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam, kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mencari sosok sahabat Sakura itu. Kini, wajah Ino hanya bisa memerah matang, melihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sangat ia dambakan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum, kemudian mendorong Ino untuk bergabung bersama Sai. "Ayolah, kau harus bisa berkata iya! Mudah kok, ucapkan saja iya. Dan apa yang kau impikan selama ini, akan berwujud jadi kenyataan."

Ino menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Yah, kau benar, Sakura! Aku harus berani! Ya, berani, berani, berani…"

Sambil menatap Ino yang sedang berjalan bersama Sai keluar kelas, Sakura tersenyum hambar. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak cemburu dengan Ino yang begitu dekat dengan Sai. Justru dengan julukan terkenal Ino di sekolah yang Sakura kini tempati, Sakura jadi merasa cukup iri dengan sahabatnya. Gadis cantik yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, memang sangat terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kepintaran otaknya dibanding siswa-siswi lainnya. Ingin, Sakura mengejar cita-cita menjadi gadis seperti Ino. Tapi, cita-citanya hanya mimpi tanpa bukti. Mimpi yang akan menggantung sama, sampai ia mati dan tidur dalam pelukan bumi untuk selamanya.

Tidak jauh dari sisinya, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih duduk santai sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat catatan dalam buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu. Tentulah kalian tahu siapa pemuda yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya ini, **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan menatap lurus ke papan tulis.

"Huh! HENING SEKALI!"

Keheningan antara sepasang makhluk berbeda derajat itu, dihancurkan oleh Karin dan kawan-kawan yang masuk dengan suara nyaring dan penuh manjanya itu. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang asyik duduk di bangkunya, Karin berniat mengganggunya dengan mengajaknya berbicara mesra seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Huh, tentu saja kalian tahu apa perhatian yang Sasuke berikan untuk gadis manja ini. Polos, alias –cuek bebek-.

"Sasuke-kun… sejak tadi hanya menulis saja? Menulis apa sih?" tanya Karin, yang mencuri kesempatan untuk mengintip apa yang saat ini sedang Sasuke kerjakan.

Segera, Sasuke menutup buku yang sempat ia baca itu dan menatap Karin tajam. "Jangan ganggu aku, pergi sana."

Karin menghela nafas panjang, dan malah membuat Sasuke kesal dengan semakin mendekatkan diri dengannya, dengan cara duduk tepat di samping –atau bersebelahan- dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Huh, gadis sialan!

"Bisa nggak sih nggak menggangguku? Aku nggak membutuhkanmu saat ini kok," kata Sasuke, berusaha mengusir Karin dari hadapannya.

"Huh, apa maksudmu sih? Sebagai makhluk paling terkenal se-Konoha, harusnya kita bangga dan saling menyayangi, benar kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, perhatian Karin beralih ke Sakura yang sedang menatap langit cerah Konoha, dari jendela kelas unggulan tersebut. Ia tersenyum licik, mengumpulkan segala macam cara agar Sakura bisa terpojokkan saat ini juga.

"… nggak seperti gadis yang ada di ujung sana, tuh."

Sakura yang mendengar cibiran Karin, otomatis beralih menatap Karin yang sedang tersenyum licik sambil menatapnya.

_Oh, lagi-lagi!_

"Sasuke… menurutmu, Sakura dibutuhkan di kelas ini… atau nggak?" tanya Karin, sambil membelai lembut pipi Sasuke, yang ditentang kasar oleh pemuda pemilik wajah tertampan se-Konoha itu. "Terserah, bukan urusanku."

**Dheg!**

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, entah kenapa hati Sakura jadi cukup sakit. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum.

_Hehe, memang itu takdirku sebagai gadis yang terbuang, bukan?_

"Wah… kalau begitu, aku dan seluruh teman-temanku bisa mempermainkan gadis itu?" tanya Karin, yang dibalas dengan kedikan bahu Sasuke. "Terserah."

Karin tersenyum licik, kemudian berjalan pelan kearah Sakura yang sudah bingung lagi, bagaimana cara agar ia tak terusik dari gadis sombong itu.

"Hei, Baka. **Kau sangat menyusahkan, **ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Untuk Ino, ia memang mampu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata dari bibir manisnya tanpa perlu merasa takut atau bimbang. Tapi, di hadapan Karin? Ia merasa seperti gadis yang tak bisa bertanggung jawab akan ucapan-ucapan yang sudah ia tahan di batinnya itu.

"Karenamu, Ino yang tipikal gadis terkenal dan seharusnya mengenal kami lebih dekat, malah lebih akrab denganmu, dan menjauhiku."

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Satu pertanyaan saja…

… memangnya ada pemuda yang sudi hidup bersamamu? Kau menyusahkan, kan? Harusnya…

… nggak ada, kan?"

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Tanpa menunggu cibiran Karin selanjutnya, Sakura segera meninggalkan gadis itu dan berlari keluar kelas. Sebenarnya, bukan karena cibiran Karin yang terdengar pedas itulah yang ia permasalahkan sampai ia harus pergi berlari dari kelasnya itu. Tapi, karena-

_**Toilet, Khusus Perempuan**_

"UAHHHHKKKK…!"

Alih-alih, Sakura segera mengeluarkan hasrat muntahnya di dalam toilet khusus perempuan itu.

Ia menatap cairan yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Cairan merah dengan beberapa lendir putih bercampur bersama darah tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian menatap wajah pucatnya di hadapan kaca toilet. Miris. Ya, sangat miris. Setelah menjadi gadis dengan sebelah kaki yang pincang, ia harus divonis berpenyakit leukemia. Hei, kalian tahu seberapa bahaya penyakit kanker darah itu kan? Lebih bahaya dari penyakit lainnya, penyakit lainnya yang kalian ketahui.

Sambil membersihkan westafel yang penuh dengan cairan darah itu, Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing itu. Kalau saja ia bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, mungkin ia masih duduk manis di bangkunya, tetap mendengar cibiran pedas Karin yang sudah lama ia biasakan itu.

"Cih," decihnya kesal, saat tahu kakinya semakin sulit ia gerakan lagi. Ia pun kembali membasuh wajahnya, bermaksud menghapus warna putih pucat di wajah manisnya itu. Wajah manis yang tak lama lagi akan terbebani tanah kubur untuk selamanya.

"Sakura!" seru Ino kaget, kemudian segera berlari menuju Sakura yang sedang membasuh wajahnya itu. "I-Ino? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Jawab aku, kenapa lagi denganmu? Ta-tadi, kenapa kau muntah darah? Kenapa sih denganmu, hah?" tanya Ino, yang lebih tepat disebut interogasi untuk Sakura. Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa, begitu sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap sahabat sejatinya itu. "A-aku hanya muntah akibat sakit perut kok, kau tahu kan, kalau kadang-kadang aku suka sakit perut? Dan soal darah… yah, mulutku sedang sakit, dan beberapa sudut gusiku mengalami sariawan berdarah. Jadi, masuk akal kan jika kubilang aku muntah akibat sakit perut dan darah itu keluar akibat tercampur oleh darah dari luka sariawan di gusiku?"

"Jangan bohong, Sakura!" seru Ino, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian menunduk kaku. "Hum, untuk sementara ini… kumohon jangan ingat lagi tentang muntah darah itu, kumohon…" kata Sakura, sambil memasang tampang memohon kepada gadis terkenal di depannya itu. Ino pun menghela napas kecewa. "Yah, mau gimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa menyemangatimu dari belakang ya."

"Iya, arigatou, Ino…"

"Doitta."

Sakura pun melangkah meninggalkan Ino, berjalan letih menuju kelasnya dengan kaki pincang dan sejumlah cibiran pedas yang mengarah tepat untuk kelemahan di bagian alat gerak bawahnya itu.

_Huh, kenapa hanya aku yang bernasib begini, Tuhan?_

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda dari kelas sama dengannya, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, ya, **sangat datar.**

.

.

.

"Syukurlah, hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat."

Sakura membereskan sejumlah alat tulis yang berada diatas mejanya, kemudian bergegas memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera berlari menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dasar, menemui Ino yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh pemuda berklan Uchiha itu.

"Go-gomenasai."

"Cih."

Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya kesal, kemudian kembali berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lirih, tak lama kemudian ia kembali turun dan segera menemui Ino yang sedang duduk sambil berbicara mesra dengan Sai.

_Mereka bahagia sekali, ya. Sudah seperti suami-istri saja…_

"AH, SAKURA!"

Gadis beriris aqua itu segera menghampiri sahabatnya, dan memeluknya seerat yang ia mampu. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi sempat berbicara akrab dengannya, hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat karib pacarnya ini sudah datang. "Konnichiwa, Haruno-san."

"Konnichiwa, Senior Sai," kata Sakura sambil menunduk pelan, kemudian kembali tersenyum kepada Ino yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga itu.

"Ino, kurasa waktuku sudah habis. Aku sudah harus latihan melukis lagi, sayonara!" seru Sai, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Ino. Ino pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sambil tersenyum ceria, kemudian kembali tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"HUH! BENAR-BENAR MENYENANGKAN, HAPPY DAY!" seru Ino 'norak', sambil terus memeluki sahabatnya.

Sakura yang menjadi korban kebahagiaan Ino saat ini, hanya mampu tersenyum semampu yang ia bisa. "Wah, aku turut bersyukur," kata Sakura, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino. Ino pun tertawa kecil. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Tentunya sudah ada rencana untuk mendekati pemuda itu, kan?"

Sakura terdiam, kemudian menoleh kearah Ino dengan tatapan nanar. Ia menggeleng kecil.

"Sesempurna apapun rencana yang kusiapkan untuk mendekatinya, tetap saja, usaha itu akan-"

_-sia-sia._

"Hancur? Nggak dong, akan kubantu deh!" seru Ino, kemudian segera menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan topeng sakit hati yang selalu tergembok erat di batinnya. Mungkin, untuk selamanya?

"INO!"

Ino menoleh, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dengan wajah manis, yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. "Kemana saja kamu, rapat organisasi kesiswaan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi!" serunya dengan wajah kesal, campur memerah. Ino tertawa kecil. "Ehehe, gomen. Oh ya, Sakura, tunggu aku ya, aku akan kembali nanti!"

Gadis beriris lavender yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura di samping Ino, hanya mampu tersenyum semampunya. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Senior Hinata," sapa Sakura dengan wajah senang, sebenarnya ia cukup iri dengan wajah cantik gadis yang terkenal akan keramahannya itu. Yah, wajah yang membuat 'lelaki itu' juga tertarik pada Hinata.

Sakura pun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah ruang guru, saat ia akan menunggu Ino yang katanya akan datang sebentar lagi.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Ia hanya bisa kebingungan, melihat seorang pemuda berlari cepat, dan memasuki ruang guru dengan wajah gelisah dan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati dan cermat. Memberanikan diri, Sakura pun mencoba untuk menyapa pemuda beriris obsidian itu. "Sa-Sasuke… sedang apa?"

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan urusanmu."

_Tak bisakah kau lebih tulus menjawab pertanyaanku?_

Karena tahu pertanyaannya tak dianggap oleh Sasuke, Sakura segera menunduk dan memilih menunggu Ino dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan cukup dalam itu. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memasuki ruang guru yang saat ini begitu rahasia dan hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kaum guru itu.

_Untuk apa Sasuke masuk ke ruangan yang dilarang untuk siswa itu?_

"Hyah! BERHASIL!"

Sakura tercengang, mendengar suara seorang pemuda beriris sapphire, yang sedang toss bersama seorang pemuda bertato taring yang menyeringai bersamaan itu. "Akhirnya kita berhasil menjebaknya. YOSH!"

"Ya, dengan begini… paling tidak, kita bisa mempermalukan pemuda itu," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Sakura jadi tak enak mendengar percakapan antara pemuda jahil itu.

"Sebentar lagi, pasti pemuda itu akan terkena marah kepala sekolah, membuat nama baiknya tercemar… Huh, dasar bodoh. Untung saja, kita sudah menyiapkan rencana ini matang-matang. Hanya demi gadis kesayangannya itu, ia sampai rela memasuki ruang terlarang itu! Yosh!"

Mendengar ucapan penuh semangat dari Kiba, membuat perasaan Sakura makin terasa tak enak.

_Jangan katakan jika-_

"Sasuke pasti akan diskor dan dianggap sebagai siswa terbiadab di sekolah kita! Yeah… !"

_-Sasuke dijebak?_

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari jendela ruang guru, yang sedang mengecek sebuah lemari di ruang guru dengan begitu cermat. Hatinya terasa sangat gelisah. Ia tak mau kalau Sasuke sampai dimarahi akibat jebakan dari sahabat yang mengkhianatinya itu.

_Tolong Tuhan, bantu Sasuke!_

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Sakura menahan nafasnya, melihat seorang pria perokok yang berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan wajah datar dan terus-menerus menghasilkan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya. "Tolong Sasuke, Tuhan… Tolong Sasuke…" gumam Sakura berharap, dengan wajah memohon dan suara yang begitu pelan.

**CEKLEK…**

_Hah? Kenapa bersamaan gini?_

Pria bergelar sarjana itu terdiam, melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dengan membawa berkas kunci jawaban.

_I-itu kan… kunci jawaban soal ujian nasional kelas dua belas!_

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Asuma dengan irisnya yang menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke yang tertangkap basah baru saja mengambil kertas kunci jawaban, hanya mampu menahan nafas dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke yang menatap wajah ketakutan Sasuke, hanya bisa berharap jika ini adalah mimpi buruknya bersama pemuda tampan itu. **Hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.**

"A-ano…" jawab Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengintip kunci jawaban soal itu?"

"A-aa…"

Sakura yang berada diantara perkelahian itu, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dan Asuma bergantian dengan keringat dingin. Ia tak mau melihat Sasuke yang terlihat buruk, jadi lebih baik-

"Sensei, itu salahku! Gomen!"

-ia mengalah.

Asuma yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura, hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis yang sejak tadi hanya duduk terdiam di bangku di sebelah ruang guru itu. "Hah? Bukankah kau sejak tadi hanya duduk di bangku sana?"

Sakura menghela nafas, samar-samar ia menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa sebuah tatapan berterimakasih sekalipun. Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian sebisa mungkin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Asuma yang sepertinya akan melayangkan hukuman untuk orang tak bersalah sepertinya. "A-ano… sebenarnya, a-aku menyuruh pemuda ini untuk mencuri kunci jawaban… ta-tapi…"

"…" _Sasuke, kenapa kau hanya diam?_

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Asuma dengan wajah tak percaya. Ia tahu Sakura. Gadis cerdas yang berkaki pincang ini, mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini?

"Go-gomenasai, Sensei! Maaf!" seru Sakura, sambil menunduk. Sasuke yang dibantu oleh Sakura, hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Berdiri di hadapan tiang bendera, sekarang!" perintah Asuma dengan wajah emosi. Yah, mau tidak mau, ia harus percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Lah, Sakura sudah memberi pernyataan bohong yang harus ia percaya, bukan? Sakura memang dikenal sebagai gadis yang jarang sekali berbohong.

"…"

"Ha-hai!" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Asuma dan Sasuke menuju lapangan.

"…"

_Kenapa… dia mengatakan hal itu?_

.

.

.

Sore yang sangat mencekam. Masih di hadapan bendera putih berlingkar merah, seorang gadis tengah menatap tiang bendera itu dengan wajah pucat dan lutut yang lemas. Bahkan, sejak tadi ia sudah menahan hasrat untuk muntah seperti biasanya. Tuhan, siapapun itu, tolong bantu dia. Rasanya begitu iba melihat gadis leukemia hanya berdiri tanpa bantuan siapapun di depan tiang bendera, atas kesalahan yang tak pernah mau ia lakukan seumur hidup itu.

_Kalau aku melakukan hal itu-_

_-bisakah setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih untukku?_

Sambil terus menatap tiang bendera itu, Sakura terus menahan kakinya untuk tetap tegak berdiri, melawan lelah yang mulai menggerogoti tulang kakinya yang sebelahnya miring atau pincang itu. Tuhan, jangan sampai ia pingsan. Ia tak mau pingsan, hanya karena hukuman **semudah **ini.

**TIK… TIK… TIK…**

Sakura menatap ke langit mendung, rintik hujan mulai membasahi Konoha, menemani waktu hukumannya itu. Ia terus menahan kakinya untuk tak merasa pegal, hanya karena ingin Sasuke tetap terlindungi olehnya.

_Tu-Tuhan, rasanya kakiku sudah hampir mati rasa…_

… _jangan sampai aku pingsan, kumohon…_

Dengan wajah sangat pucat, Sakura terus menatap bendera **hinomaru, **bendera lambang negara Jepang itu. Kakinya sudah benar-benar mati rasa, bahkan sepertinya ia akan-

**BRUGH!**

**GREP!**

**-pingsan.**

Sakura membuka bola mata emeraldnya, kaget melihat wajah stoic yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan, nafas pemuda itu dapat ia dengar sangat dekat dan masuk ke pori-pori wajah sang gadis. Suara barithonnya pun memecah keheningan antara sepasang manusia berbeda kelamin itu.

"Cuaca seperti ini benar-benar tak baik untuk seorang gadis.

Biar kugantikan tugas sia-siamu itu."

.

.

.

TBC :D

**Waw… akhirnya fic perdanaku kepublish juga, dengan hasil yang abal abis, sampai aku cuma bisa cengo dengan semua bacaan yang kubuat capek-capek itu. Ingat! Berulang kali kuganti tiap cerita, biar feelnya kerasa. Tapi, apa daya? Aku hanya seorang manusia bodoh yang selalu menciptakan cerita bodoh tanpa ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca!^^**

**Akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Chapter 2 : Endless Sorrow

"_Ketika senyumanmu datang…_

_._

_._

_._

… _itu artinya aku harus meninggalkanmu._

_Selamanya."_

.

.

.

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

Dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari semula, gadis itu hanya mampu menatap wajah sang pangeran dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tak seperti biasanya, nafasnya yang biasa saja, kini menyesak, beriringan dengan degupan jantung yang sudah diluar kendali itu. Huh, berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, bahkan di jarak yang tak terkendali? Tak perlu ditanya bagaimana malunya.

Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheranan, sengaja ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia keheranan dengan sikap sang gadis. "Hei? Kau sadar?"

"I-iya…" jawab sang gadis dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya sudah, jangan bersandar terus diatas tanganku!" seru sang pemuda dengan wajah kesal, membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tangkapan –atau pelukan- Sasuke barusan. Ia berusaha mengontrol wajah merahnya, yang tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke tadi. Dengan wajah malas-malasan, Sasuke menunjuk teras sekolah di depan pintu gerbang. "Tunggu disana, jaga tasku."

"Tapi, nanti Sasuke-"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara!" seru Sasuke kesal, sambil menatap Sakura dengan iris obsidian menusuknya. Sakura tercengang. "Ba-baik," kata Sakura gugup, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju teras sekolah.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Sakura berbalik, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah datarnya sambil menatap bendera hinomaru di depannya.

_Sa-Sasuke…_

Tiba-tiba, seulas senyum miris terukir di bibir merah mudanya. Ia pun kembali berlari, dan segera duduk tepat di samping ransel milik Sasuke, tanpa sedikitpun melepas pandangan dari pemuda tersebut.

_Arigatou…_

Dengan lutut yang ia peluk, ia tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Membiarkan beberapa helai _**softly pink **_yang bertengger indah di kepalanya, berjatuhan, memberi tanda-

.

.

-bahwa kehidupannya semakin singkat.

_**Sekali lagi, terima kasih…**_

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, ketika Sasuke telah berhasil menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Dengan badan yang basah kuyup, pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju teras sekolah. Ia terdiam, saat melihat ketiadaan gadis yang sudah ia suruh untuk menjaga ranselnya. Namun, seiring dengan rasa kesal karena dibohongi itu, ia juga melihat secarik kertas dengan pulpen bertinta merah yang ia yakin bukanlah tinta pulpen. Lihat saja tulisannya yang berbayang dan berantakan itu.

_**Maaf aku harus pergi duluan. Jika mau, makanlah dahulu sebelum kau beranjak pulang. Sakura.**_

Pemuda itu mengernyit, kemudian mengangkat ranselnya karena merasa ada yang janggal dibawah ranselnya itu. Iris obsidiannya membulat lebar, melihat sekotak bento yang masih hangat dan sebotol air putih jernih di sampingnya yang masih tersegel dan belum kadaluwarsa itu.

_He… ia membelikanku makan sore? Kenapa?_

Pemuda itu masih tertegun melihat kotak bento dan botol air putih itu, tak lama kemudian ia mengambil kotak bento itu, membukanya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam-

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

-tong sampah.

"Cih, mana sudi aku makan pemberian orang," katanya gengsi, sambil melempar kotak bento berbahan plastik kedap air itu sembarangan saja. Namun, tidak dengan botol air putih itu. Pemuda itu mengambil air putih itu, dan segera menyiramkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan, tak setetespun dari air putih itu ia minum ataupun ia konsumsi. Huh, tak tahukah ia bahwa sang pemberi hanya bisa terdiam terpana di balik dinding di sampingnya? Cih.

Pemuda itu mengambil secarik kertas yang sebelumnya ia baca, kemudian segera merobeknya kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Segera, ia mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas pulang tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

"Cih," decihnya, saat tahu sepatu hitam mengkilatnya menginjak bungkus kotak bento yang sebelumnya ia buang sembarangan itu.

Seiring dengan kepergiannya menggunakan motor pribadinya, keluarlah seorang putri lemah yang baru saja meneteskan air matanya melihat kelakuan tanpa peduli sang pemuda.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menatap bungkus kotak bento yang sudah hancur berantakan itu, kemudian mengambilnya dan mengukir senyum paling miris di hadapan benda yang sudah ia rangkai begitu rapi untuk sang pangeran dan akhirnya, dibuang juga. Benar-benar sama persis dengan kehidupannya.

_Haha… kenapa kau harus menangis, Sakura?_

Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya, sambil mencoba tertawa sebisanya, tawa yang terlihat begitu miris dan mengibakan. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengambil pecahan kotak bento itu, tanpa menghapus senyum miris yang dapat memperlihatkan betapa menderitanya ia saat ini.

_Huh…_

_._

_._

_._

_Sampai kapan aku begini, Tuhan?_

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Dengan wajah suram, seorang pria berwatak keras bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia terdiam, melihat seorang gadis berseragam koki yang tengah menunduk malu kepadanya. "Ma-maaf aku terlambat, Orochimaru-sama."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Oke, tak apa. Sekarang, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sakura. Aku mau istirahat dulu."

**BLAM!**

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, melihat sikap majikannya yang memang sudah dari dulu pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi itu.

Huh, hampir sama dengannya, bukan?

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Dengan lemah, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri berbagai lorong untuk mencapai suatu ruang dapur yang begitu luas, dimana disana terdapat banyak koki berpakaian sama sepertinya, yang tengah memasak sesuatu untuk kumpulan orang di meja pesanan.

"Wah, konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat alaminya sambil menatap gadis berhelai merah muda tipis di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Matsuri, kemudian tersenyum selebar mungkin, lalu membalas, "Konnichiwa, Matsuri-chan!"

Dengan wajah putih pucat, gadis itu mengambil beberapa bahan masak untuk ia masak menjadi berbagai macam masakan siang. Sesekali, ia melirik kearah Matsuri yang baru saja menyelesaikan spaghetti buatannya, dan langsung menarik liur begitu tahu ia memang kelaparan siang ini. Namun, sekali lagi, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil.

_Jangan tergoda hanya karena makanan, Sakura… pikirkan kerjamu…_

"Huh," Sambil tersenyum meremehkan, gadis itu segera memotong sayuran yang baru saja ia cuci bersih.

_Mana mungkin aku mati karena makanan, kan? _

.

.

.

"Ini masakannya."

Dengan wajah lemas dan suara yang sudah hampir habis, Sakura menyerahkan sepiring sayuran selada manis campur selai kacang kepada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumur dengannya. "Ah, arigatou! Tunggu, kau kecapekan?" sapa sang pemuda, sambil menepuk bahu Sakura agar sadar jika saat ini ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan tiduran.

"A-ano… ti-tidak, Tuan… silakan makan," kata Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum, kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan pemuda beriris hazelnut itu menuju dapur dan memasak kembali tanpa memikirkan perutnya yang sudah benar-benar keroncongan itu.

**Grep!**

Sakura tercengang, saat tahu lengannya dipegang dengan erat oleh sang pemuda. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh. "A-ada apa, Tuan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh sesuatu, dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Dengan senyum yang cukup manis, pemuda itu memberikan piring makanan yang sebenarnya ingin ia lahap habis itu kepada Sakura. "Ini, makanlah."

Sakura terpana, dengan wajah masih ketakutan, ia melihat iris hazelnut sang pemuda. Jujur. Yah, pemuda itu benar-benar tulus memberikan makanan itu kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah Tuan yang memesan makanan ini? Kenapa harus saya yang makan?" tanya Sakura heran.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk sofa di depannya, dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk di depannya. "Duduklah," perintahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura yang tadinya ingin kembali protes, segera mengalah saat melihat tatapan tak suka sang pemuda jika ia kembali memprotes. Alhasil, kini Sakura ikut-ikutan menjadi pelanggan.

Pemuda yang kiranya sebaya dengan Sakura itu, menggeser letak piring makannya kearah Sakura. "Cepat makan, aku tahu jika kau lapar."

Sakura terdiam. Untuk kali pertamanya, baru ia tahu bahwa ada seorang pemuda baik hati yang benar-benar tulus memberikan piring pesanannya yang masih penuh itu untuk ia makan saat perutnya sudah benar-benar keroncongan. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menyentuh garpu dan sendok, kemudian segera melahap selada selai kacang itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan kelakuan Sakura yang masih gugup itu, kemudian bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia pun menghentikan acara makan siangnya, kemudian menggeser letak piring selada itu kearah sang pemuda. Sambil menunduk, ia menjawab, "Sakura."

Pemuda itu pun ber-'oh' ria, kemudian tersenyum kembali kepada Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sasori. Sepertinya kau ada masalah, ya?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang meredup dan samar-samar meringis takut itu. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil, membuat Sasori makin keheranan dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau sekolah diman-"

"SAKURA! Kenapa kau duduk di meja pelanggan?"

Sepasang manusia itu tercengang, kemudian berbalik menatap siapa yang tengah berteriak cukup kencang itu. Fine. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata sekelam malam itu hanya bisa menatapnya marah.

Segera, ia menatap Sasori, dan menunduk kecil. "Go-gomen, aku harus kembali bekerja! Terima kasih!" serunya kemudian, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Sasori, bahkan sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan pertanyaannya barusan.

Sasori terdiam, sejenak kemudian ia menghela napas, kemudian menatap piring seladanya yang sudah tinggal setengah itu.

_SHUUU…_

Ia tertegun, melihat puluhan helai merah jambu yang tertiup angin entah kemana, diatas sofa di depannya. Tepat dimana Sakura duduk barusan.

Dengan pelan, ia mengambil helaian merah muda itu dan menatapnya cukup lama. Sejenak, pandangannya beralih ke seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun yang sedang menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan dan koki itu. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menaruh puluhan helai merah jambu itu di dalam kantung jaket cokelatnya.

_Huh… gadis yang membingungkan, eh?_

.

.

.

_Hei, ada satu hal yang tak pernah diketahui manusia sombong…_

_Kau tahu?_

_Fakta itu adalah…_

.

.

.

_**Morning, at Konoha Apartement, in Tuesday.**_

Dengan wajah yang masih sangat kusut dan sikap tubuh yang malas-malasan, seorang gadis tengah menatap cerminan dirinya didepan cermin yang cukup lebar di depannya. Sambil mengenakan dasi sailor moonnya, sesekali ia menguap, bahkan tak jarang ia mengaduh akibat terjeduk benda-benda di kamar apartemennya saat ia berjalan kesana-kemari. Huh, kalau pagi datang, ia memang akan selalu mengantuk dan bersikap layaknya orang mabuk. Mengerikan.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Dengan langkah lemah, gadis itu membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, dan berusaha tersenyum semampunya kepada seorang pemuda bellboy yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawakan sebuah nampan makanan.

"Seperti biasa, Nona Haruno."

Gadis itu menerima nampan itu, kemudian berusaha tersenyum manis di hadapan pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi bellboy di apartemen itu tanpa peduli akan kondisi pendidikannya. "Arigatou, Gaara-san."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian menunduk sebentar, lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

**TREK!**

Sambil menaruh nampan makanan itu, Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian segera menaburkan cukup banyak bedak di sekitar wajahnya, menutup wajah pucat dan kantung mata hitam yang berada di bawah bola mata emeraldnya. Ini hukuman Tuhan karena kemarin malam ia tak sempat tidur cepat karena baru saja mengingat tugas sekolah yang harus ia serahkan hari ini. Salahkan otaknya yang tak bisa mengingat memori tugas rumahnya dengan baik.

**Ceklek!**

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya. Ia pun segera mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan sejuta senyum yang ia persembahkan untuk siapa saja yang ia temui pagi itu.

_Ohayou, Konoha-san!_

.

.

.

_**Tuesday, at Konoha Senior High School.**_

Dengan rambut yang sudah ia kuncir kuda, Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah KHS. Jalannya terseok-seok, tentu karena sebelah kakinya pincang dan sulit digerakkan. Apalagi untuk kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai tak normal, yang sudah pasti disebabkan penyakit kanker darah itu, eh?

"HEI! PINCANG!"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan kakinya melangkah, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Oh, tidak. Gadis sombong itu kembali memasang tampang emosi kearahnya. LAGI-LAGI.

_Huh, pagi ini, apalagi yang mau kau lakukan, hah?_

Gadis sombong itu segera berjalan penuh emosi kepada Sakura, dan menahan napas melihat wajah Sakura yang masih super-datar itu. "Hn? Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sakura datar, tanpa mempedulikan wajah Karin yang sudah memerah padam sejak tadi. Alih-alih, Karin segera melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan Sakura.

**PLAK!**

Dengan perasaan yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, gadis sombong itu segera melayangkan telapak tangan kirinya ke pipi kanan Sakura, membuat pipi manis itu lebam kemerahan. Sakura mengaduh, sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah kemerahan itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan volume kencang, sambil menatap tajam Karin yang tengah menatapnya angkuh dan marah.

Tanpa angin tanpa hujan, Karin segera memegang dagu Sakura, dan mengangkatnya tanpa rasa kasihan. Dan dengan santainya, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Sakura tertegun. Itu fotonya, dengan pemuda itu. Yah, saat mereka tengah menjalani hukuman kemarin.

_Ah… pasti ia salah paham…_

"Mau cari muka dengan Sasuke, hah? DASAR BODOH!" seru Karin sambil menjambak kuncir kuda merah jambu Sakura, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Para siswa yang melewati kedua manusia itu, hanya bisa mengiba dan membiarkan saja Sakura dalam genggaman Karin. Toh, itu sudah biasa. Dan seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, pasti Sakura juga akan dilepaskan oleh Karin. Mudah, kan?

"Dengar aku, Pincang… sekali kau dekati pemuda itu, jangan harap kedua matamu bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi!" seru Karin emosi.

Dengan gampangnya, ia melepas jambakan kuncir merah muda itu dan membuat Sakura terhempas sampai menabrak tembok putih di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, ia meringis, membuat Karin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Ingat pesanku, Pincang. Jangan kira aku main-main, oke?" katanya dengan seringai terpaut indah di bibir manisnya, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan selembar fotonya dengan Sasuke yang tadi sempat diperlihatkan Karin.

Sakura menunduk, sengaja ia benamkan wajahnya, membuat poni-poni merah jambunya jatuh, menutup wajah basahnya.

**Tesss… Tesss…**

Sambil memejamkan mata, Sakura berusaha menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi menggantung di kedua iris emeraldnya. Ingin, ia melawan Karin dan membuatnya tumbang seperti ia saat ini. Tapi, tak bisa. Ia hanya gadis biasa, yang bahkan untuk berjalan bagaikan gadis model saja, sudah sangat sulit.

"Hahaha…" tawanya hambar, sambil menghapus air mata yang tadi menetes untuk keberapa ratus kalinya itu.

_Cih. Bunuh aku saja, Tuhan. Tunggu apa lagi?_

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura terdiam, bahkan tubuhnya membeku melihat uluran tangan kekar seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Segera, ia menghapus bersih air matanya, kemudian menoleh keatas, mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan uluran tangan kepadanya. Ia tertegun, melihat seorang pemuda berseragam KSHS dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang putih kecokelatan kepada Sakura. Sakura tercengang. "Sas… Sasori?"

Pemuda itu terkikik pelan, kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sakura. "Iya, aku Sasori. Siapa lagi?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran, membuat Sasori juga ikut menatapnya heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa apanya?" tanya Sasori bingung. Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasori segera menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya bangkit tanpa merisaukan tangisan yang sempat ia tumpahkan barusan. Dengan senyum manisnya, Sasori menggamit tangannya. "Kurasa, aku mendapat teman baru di hari pertamaku bersekolah."

_Eh?_

Sakura tercengang. Namun, detik kemudian ia hanya bisa bersemu merah tanpa kata-kata melihat senyum manis dan iris hazelnut lembut yang tengah menatap lurus tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

_Jadi, Sasori ya?_

.

.

.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya sampai juga Sakura serta Sasori di depan kelas Sakura, yang syukur saja, adalah kelas baru Sasori. Segera, Sasori membuka daun pintu kelas tersebut, dan menatap seisi kelas yang hanya bisa termangu menatap kehadirannya yang begitu asing. Setelah keheningan sejenak, ia pun mengganti semua itu dengan senyuman. "O-ohayou, minna-san. Watashi namae wa Sasori. A-aku murid baru," kata Sasori canggung, tanpa melepaskan eratan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Semua siswa –terutama siswi- melirik Sasori kagum, sambil sesekali menyikut teman sebangkunya dan berbisik mengenai penampilan Sasori yang terlihat ramah disertai tampan itu.

Namun, pandangan mereka segera beralih kearah Sakura, yang tenang-tenang saja dalam dekapan tangan Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk takut, melihat deathglare yang diberikan para siswi di kelasnya, tidak terkecuali Karin.

"Um… aku duduk dengan siapa ya?" gumam Sasori pelan, yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh seisi kelasnya.

"Denganku saja, Sasori-san!"

"Ti-tidak! Bangku di sampingku sudah lama tak ada yang menghuni!"

"DISINI, SASORI-KUN!"

"Sasori-pyon, sebangku denganku saja!"

"Um… maaf, aku duduk bersamanya saja," kata Sasori, sambil menaruh ranselnya di samping ransel milik seorang gadis buangan yang berambut merah jambu. Hei, kalian tahu siapa gadis itu, bukan?

Karin yang tahu Sasori duduk bersama Sakura, kaget bukan main. "Ke-kenapa kau duduk dengan si Pincang? Memalukan!" seru Karin kesal.

Sasori menatap Karin sejenak, kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Sepupuku, tolong jangan sombong begitu… siapa yang mengajarkan kesombongan padamu, hah?" tanya Sasori, sambil menyentil hidung Karin pelan, membuat Karin kesakitan. "Ittai!"

Sasori menghela napas panjang, kemudian segera duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura terdiam, entah kenapa detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat ratusan kali daripada sebelumnya.

"Um… Sakura?" sapa Sasori, membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. "Iya, Sasori?" balas Sakura pelan.

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu, ya?" tanya Sasori, sambil melirik kearah seorang pemuda beriris onyx yang sedang membaca buku, membuat Sakura dalam sekejap bersemu merah dan segera menunduk. Detik kemudian, ia menggeleng. "Ti-tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat, membuat Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Yah, kukira begitu. Soalnya, kau memandangnya sejak kita masuk kelas. Sepertinya, kukira kau ada perasaan terhadapnya."

Sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang bersemu merah dalam tundukannya, Sasori menyeringai.

_Huh… air mukamu benar-benar tak bisa berbohong, Pinky…_

.

.

.

_**Aku kenal denganmu.**_

_**Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu.**_

_**Bahkan, berbalik 180 derajat dari perkiraan mereka.**_

_**Aku benar-benar membencimu, eh?**_

.

.

.

"Baiklah, mari buka buku halam-"

**TENG… TENG… TENG…**

Semua siswa segera menyeringai senang, terkecuali Sakura serta Sasuke. Mereka segera menutup buku mereka, sambil berusaha berwajah bosan di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut mangkuk terbalik dengan mata yang cukup besar itu. "Nah, jam pelajaranku telah berakhir! Ganbatte, yo!" seru pria yang kelewat semangat itu, kemudian segera mengambil buku-buku yang selalu dibawanya, kemudian meluncur keluar dari kelas Sakura.

Sambil menutup buku pelajarannya, Sakura menatap sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan.

_Huh, gerakan kaki mereka bebas sekali…_

_Berbeda jauh denganku, yah?_

Sambil tersenyum miris, Sakura memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel dan menutup resletingnya pelan. Sesekali, ia melirik ke Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan buku kecil yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya setiap ia bersekolah. Pokoknya, buku kecil itu tak pernah hilang dari genggamannya begitu waktu luang tiba.

"SAKURA!" teriak lantang seorang gadis beriris aquamarine, yang kebetulan melewati kelas dimana Sakura berada saat ini.

Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar melihat Ino yang berlari kencang, kemudian memeluknya tanpa sebab itu. "Ah, Ino! Jangan memelukku terus, dong!" kata Sakura sambil melepas pelukan Ino, hanya membuat Ino garuk-garuk kepala tak karuan. Tak lama, pandangan Ino beralih ke Sasori yang tengah membuka kotak bekalnya. "Wah, siapa dia? Anak baru?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menatap Sasori. "Sasori, kenalkan, ini Ino. Dan Ino, kenalkan, ini Sasori," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul, Ino pun ber-'oh' ria, kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Sasori.

"Kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Ino, sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo."

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Langkah yang terdengar ringan dan agak terseok-seok itu, membuat keheningan di kelas Sakura menjadi-jadi.

Tinggal Sasori seorang.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kantin, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Suasana kantin begitu penuh. Para pedagang hampir keringatan dengan siswa yang membeli makanan dengan motto 'siapa cepat ia dapat', hingga banyak orang yang sudah membayar duluan, namun tak mendapat pesanan dengan waktu cepat. Sakura menghela napas, pasti ia akan kembali jadi yang terakhir membeli makanan di kantin ini. Tentu kalian tahu alasannya, bukan?

"Kau mau beli apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino, tanpa melepas genggaman lengannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun melihat sebuah stand ramen, kemudian menatap Ino. "Ah, aku beli ramen saja," kata Sakura. "Oke, aku beli minum dulu ya! Kutunggu di meja ujung," kata Ino, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

_Huh… perjuanganmu dimulai, Sakura…_

**BRUGH! BRUGH!**

**BRAK! BRAK!**

"CIH! Yang cacat pesanannya nanti saja!"

"Yang pincang gak usah beli ramen!"

"Sana, merepotkan saja sih!"

"Pergi, kaki pincangmu mengganggu, tahu!"

Sakura akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Setelah setengah jam mengantre di stand ramen, akhirnya ia memperoleh semangkuk ramen dengan sambal yang cukup banyak, dan potongan selada yang hampir memenuhi mangkuk ramen tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas, sambil menghapus keringat yang sudah memenuhi pelipis wajahnya.

_Huh… hampir saja kehabisan!_

Sakura pun berjalan tenang sambil membawa mangkuk ramennya, ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar bernafsu dan tak tenang itu.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"MINGGIR KALIAN!"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"AWAS KAU, DOBE!"

Sakura menatap kesana-kemari. Jangan sampai ia jadi korban tabrakan, ia tak mau ramennya sampai jatuh dan tumpah kemana-mana. Dan hasil akhirnya? Ia tak mengkonsumsi apapun di sekolah selain ramen yang sudah tumpah dan kotor itu.

"AWAS KAU, PINCANG!"

Sakura kaget setengah mati, melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah berlari melaluinya. Ia menghela napas lega. Akhirnya… ia pun…

**BRUUUUGH!**

… tertabrak juga.

"AKH!" Sakura merintih, saat kakinya terkena kuah dari mangkuk ramen yang masih panas dan mendidih itu. Ia memegang kakinya yang memerah, sambil menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah menahan emosi di depannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan napas, melihat seorang pemuda berambut chickenbutt sedang melempar ramen yang tumpah ke kepalanya ke segala arah, bahkan hampir mengenai Sakura.

Begitu ia selesai merapikan tubuhnya yang masih berantakan, ia segera menatap Sakura jijik, sekaligus marah.

"ITTAI! PENGGANGGU! MENYEBALKAN! APA MAUMU, HAH?"

Sakura terdiam, bahkan bisa dikatakan termangu mendengar hinaan Sasuke barusan. Memang, hinaan itu memang sudah biasa ia terima dari seluruh manusia yang membenci kekurangannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, mendengar cemoohan dari Sasuke, membuat gadis itu merintih sakit. Bukan. Bukan dari lisan, tapi dari batin. Yah, batinnya merintih sakit, begitu mendengar ucapan murka Sasuke barusan.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke! MAAF!" seru Sakura sambil menunduk, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar dari gadis lemah itu.

"Dasar PINCANG! Jangan bersekolah disini jika gunamu hanya merepotkan, tahu!" seru Sasuke kesal, sambil bangkit dan segera berlari kecil menuju toilet. Sakura termangu, detik kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menunduk.

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini?_

"Nih, makan dulu sebelum membersihkan tubuhmu."

Sebelum air matanya sempat jatuh, gadis itu menoleh dengan iris emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap seorang pemuda beriris hazelnut, yang tengah menggenggam semangkuk ramen sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Nih, makan. Habis itu bersihkan tubuh basahmu."

"A-arigatou…" ucap Sakura singkat. Sasori pun membantunya bangun, dan mengajaknya duduk dimana saja Sakura mau.

Ino dan Hinata yang sudah menunggu Sakura dari tadi, hanya bisa tercengang melihat Sakura yang basah bukan main. "SAKURA!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menghampiri Sakura, kemudian menatap lekuk tubuhnya yang sebagian terlapisi seragam itu, dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan lengket. Dan lebih parah lagi, bau amis. "Kenapa kau basah begini? Ka-kau ketumpahan ramen tenggiri?" tanya Ino kaget, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Hinata menghela napas kecewa, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari gulungan tisu di tiap meja kantin, lalu membantu Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya. "Lain kali, kau hati-hati ya, Saku. Kau memang butuh bodyguard rupanya," kata Hinata bercanda, sambil menyapu bau amis di sekitar tubuh Sakura.

Sasori terdiam, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia izin pergi dari hadapan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, entah untuk tujuan apa.

Selagi Sasori pergi, Sakura perlahan menyentuh mangkuk ramen yang baru saja dibelikan Sasori, dan menyendok sekuah ke mulutnya. Rasa asin campur pedas, semua tercampur menjadi satu.

Sambil memakan ramen itu, ia teringat akan hinaan yang baru saja ia dengar dari pemuda yang sudah lama ia cintai itu.

**Tesss… Tesss…**

Bunga Sakura pun menangis, menanti kedatangan manusia yang ingin menatapnya sebagai bunga, bukan sampah.

Yah, bunga Sakura… hanya sampah diantara bunga lainnya.

_Cih, menyebalkan bukan?_

.

.

.

"Nah, pakai ini."

Gadis itu terkejut, melihat sebuah seragam berwarna putih bersih, disertai bawahan rok biru muda yang ada dalam genggaman seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala. "Da-darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura heran. "Sudah, pakai saja. Apa kau nggak malu dengan keadaanmu saat ini?" kata Sasori. Sakura pun menatap dirinya. Kotor, bau amis, tidak berguna. Sangat cocok.

Gadis itu pun mengambil seragam itu dari tangan Sasori, dan menunduk sekejap. "Arigatou," balas Sakura, kemudian ia bergegas menuju toilet. Sambil menatap Sakura dari kejauhan, Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum.

Pandangannya beralih kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik mendengar musik dari headset ponselnya tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar. Melihat itu, Sasori menggertakkan giginya kesal, sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Cih. Awas saja kau, Uchiha._

.

Sementara itu, di toilet perempuan…

.

Dengan wajah kusut, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengganti seragam basah dan bau amisnya dengan seragam putih dan rok biru muda bersih yang baru saja diberikan teman sebangkunya. Cukup banyak pemuda itu membantunya, membuat gadis itu semakin senang dengan kedatangan pemuda itu yang banyak membantu masalahnya.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya, ia bergegas keluar toilet dan mengaca di cermin toilet. Ia termangu, melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat, bibirnya yang makin pucat, dan rambutnya yang makin tipis.

Bahkan, saat ia mengganti seragamnya, helaian merah muda itu jatuh secara perlahan memenuhi lantai toiletnya.

Sambil menatap wajah putih pucatnya di cermin, sesekali ia memiringkan wajahnya. Tangan putihnya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi manis namun pucat itu, sambil sesekali tersenyum miris begitu ia selesai membelai pipi pucatnya itu. Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap westafel toilet perempuannya.

**Dheg!**

Ia terkejut bukan main, saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing tanpa sebab. Bahkan, pusing yang ia alami makin lama makin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya jadi sulit bergerak, malah merosot jatuh ke lantai toilet.

"UKKKH…" Rintihnya pelan, saat tahu kepalanya makin sakit dan membuatnya makin sulit melihat dengan jelas, sekarang pandangannya mulai mengabur entah kemana.

_Jangan sekarang, Tuhan… Jangan…_

Selagi membatin berdoa, gadis itu terus berusaha bangkit dan mencegah agar seragam pemberian Sasori tidak basah lagi akibat darah dari hidungnya yang mulai mengalir tanpa henti itu. Sesekali, ia memukul kran air, karena ia merasa sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan. Kambuh. Yah, pasti penyakitnya itu kambuh lagi. Tapi, kenapa harus sekarang?

"UHUKKK… UHUKKKK!" Sakura membatuk kencang, mengeluarkan cairan merah mengental yang langsung jatuh mengotori lantai toilet.

_Kumohon Tuhan… Kau menyayangiku, kan? Jangan seperti ini!_

**BRUK!**

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Sakura memegang mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Kalau begini terus, takkan ada hasil. Ia berusaha tegar pun, takkan ada hasil memuaskan sampai kapanpun juga. Akhir-akhirnya ia juga akan **mati, **iya kan?

"To-tolong…" rintihnya pelan, sambil mencakar lantai toilet yang sudah kotor akibat darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"TO-TOLONG…" rintihnya makin kencang, diiringi isak tangis yang membuncah di kedua pipi manisnya.

_Aku lelah, Tuhan… Lelah…_

Hembusan napas terakhir, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dunia tak sadarkan diri. Mencoba membuatnya lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya, mencoba membuatnya lebih aman dan tenang, dan pastinya, lebih tegar dari sebelumnya.

_Aku harusnya mati, kan?_

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi gadis itu belum kembali juga ke kelas.

Sambil menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kekarnya, Sasori sesekali menatap toilet perempuan, dimana biasanya para gadis mengganti pakaian mereka jika waktu pelajaran olahraga tiba. Ketika Sasori memutuskan untuk pergi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat itu dan kembali duduk. "Ah, mungkin Sakura sedang BAB? Atau… dia sedang mengganti pembalut di toilet? Cih, jangan berpikiran terlalu berbahaya, Sasori. Tsk," ucapnya kesal pada diri sendiri, sambil terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu Sakura.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Lain dengan seseorang, yang berniat keluar dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor lantai dua, agar bisa menyegarkan pikirannya saat ini.

Dengan wajah datar, rambut chickenbutt, iris obsidian, dan badan six packnya, pemuda itu keluar dari kelasnya yang sedang begitu ribut karena tak ada guru pengajar di jam pelajaran tersebut. Sesekali, ia menoleh kearah kelas lain yang sedang diajar guru pengajar lainnya. Diiringi dengan siulan merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas per kelas demi mencari udara segar yang baru ia hirup begitu ia keluar dari kelasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencari udara segar, jika tiap hari hanya dikelilingi gadis penggemar beratnya itu? Cih.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya, hingga berhenti di depan toilet laki-laki. Segera, ia memasuki toilet itu dan segera mencuci tangannya sampai bersih. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan toilet perempuan, yang terletak tepat di sebelah toilet laki-laki.

**CURRRR…**

"Huh, siapa yang cuci tangan sih? Air di toiletnya ngucur terus," cibir Sasuke, kemudian menutup kran air westafelnya.

"U-Ukkhhh… to-tolongh…"

Entah suara darimana, tapi berkat suara itu, bulu kuduk Sasuke berhasil berdiri tegak, membuatnya melirik kesana-kemari. Eh, tunggu, ini suara gadis, bukan laki-laki. Berarti, yang bersuara di toilet perempuan! Tapi, itu setan atau manusia? Bisa saja itu setan yang pura-pura ingin dikasihani, kan?

Dengan langkah yang pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke membuka sedikit pintu toilet perempuan dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"UKHHH… UHUK-UHUK!"

Dan melihat itu, hanya membuat Sasuke termangu tanpa berkomentar apapun.

.

.

.

_SAKURA?_

.

.

.

Dengan wajah kaget bukan main, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan mulut yang berdarah dan hidung yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental itu. "Sa-Sakura…" ucap Sasuke pelan, yang bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Meskipun merasa jijik dengan lantai yang kotor akibat darah Sakura, tapi di sisi lain, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang tak beres di dadanya jika ia tak menyelamatkan Sakura dahulu.

Sakura membuka matanya sayu, kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke. Segera, ia berusaha tersenyum semampunya. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat, sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah putih pucat itu. Sakura menggeleng, kemudian berusaha bangun dan menghindari uluran tangan Sasuke. "Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum manis. Sasuke mendecih sebal. "Nggak mungkin kau nggak apa-apa jika hidungmu mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu!"

**GREP!**

Sakura terdiam sesaat, saat tubuhnya digendong secara paksa oleh Sasuke, dan dibawa keluar ke Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

_Sa-Sasuke…_

Dengan iris emerald jernihnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang dengan gagah dan wajah datarnya, membawanya bagaikan 'pengantin yang baru menikah' ke UKS. Samar-samar, ia tersenyum, dibalik rasa pusing yang masih menghantui pikirannya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia memejamkan mata tanpa merasakan apapun lagi, termasuk rasa pusing dan mati rasa yang ia alami barusan.

_Arigatou… gozaimasu…_

.

.

.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Dengan wajah gelisah, seorang pemuda berlari menuju toilet perempuan. Tapi, nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapa yang ingin ia cari saat ini. "Huh! Ia kemana sih, sudah hampir satu jam ia ke toilet! Dan sekarang ia tak ada disana? Cih!" seru Sasori kesal, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan toilet, tanpa menyadari noda darah yang mengotori sekitar lantai toilet perempuan itu.

Dengan wajah takut-takut, pemuda itu berlarian kesana-kemari, mencari gadis pertama yang selalu membuat perasaannya tenang itu.

_Sakura? Kau dimana?_

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

_SAKURA!_

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

_Saku-_

.

Pemuda itu termangu, melihat seorang gadis yang sedang dalam gendongan seorang pemuda berambut chickenbutt yang tengah berwajah sama dengannya, sama-sama gelisah. Pemuda itu terdiam, bisa dikatakan tak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian itu

_-ra?_

.

.

.

TBC :D

**Wah, ini kukerjakan kebut semalam, soalnya besok aku sudah mulai belajar buat UKK TwT #ga terima curhat #dicincang**

**Ngomong-ngomong, aku turut berduka cita ya atas meninggalnya Raffa PART II sama Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) Udah lama sih meninggalnya, tapi baru kuucapin sekarang. Gomen!**

**Hum… okey, akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**

***Blush Mode On***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever Chapter 3 : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!**_

"U-ukhh…" rintihnya pelan, sambil memegang jidatnya yang masih terasa pusing. Hidungnya kembang-kempis, mencari oksigen untuk kembali bernapas seperti semula.

Setelah keadaan membaik, ia pun memperlebar jarak pandangnya dan menatap seorang wanita di sampingnya dengan cermat. "Shizune-sama?"

"Haruno-san, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap wanita itu peduli, seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura. Ia pun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening gadis merah jambu itu. "Sepertinya kau sudah baikan," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum simpul, mencatat keadaan Sakura saat ini di papan laporannya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke ranjang tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Sakura heran, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

Shizune tersenyum hambar, lalu menyelimuti Sakura agar ia tetap terjaga dan hangat. "Ia bilang, menemukanmu pingsan di toilet. Refleks, ia menggendongmu dan mengantarmu kemari," jelas Shizune panjang-lebar, dan padat. Seraya mendengarkan, gadis viridian itu meminum segelas air putih yang tersaji di meja kecil di samping kirinya.

"Ia? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Shizune menghela napas pelan, lalu menabrak viridian Sakura dengan iris hitamnya. "Yah, kau tahulah. Lelaki yang sikapnya sulit ditebak itu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sasuke?" Shizune pun mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh aku kembali ke kelas?" tanya Sakura, meminta izin pada si empunya UKS. Shizune menggeleng, lalu bangkit dari kursi lipat yang tersedia di ruang UKS. "Kau akan kuizinkan istirahat hingga pulang sekolah di UKS, keadaanmu masih belum stabil, Haruno-san," jawab Shizune sopan. "Oh… baiklah," kata Sakura meragukan, sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Ketika Shizune pergi, Sakura hanya bisa berbaring, memikirkan kejadian apa yang ia alami sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan.

_Kalau memikirkan ucapan Shizune-sama barusan… digendong Sasuke? Apa itu semacam mukjizat?_

Sakura tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana bisa pemuda idola sekolah itu, sanggup menggendongnya menuju ruang UKS. Tidak tanggung, rona merah pun menguar halus dari kedua pipi tirusnya. Namun, sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul. Kedua tangannya ia tumpuk diatas perut kurusnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya terpejam.

_Kalau memang itu yang dinamakan mukjizat, terima kasih, Kami-sama…_

Tanpa ia sadari, pejaman mata itu menjadi awal terjadinya kantuk yang mengakibatkannya tidur kembali menunggu waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

-0-

"Sehubungan dengan berlalunya bel pulang beberapa detik yang lalu, jadi… sayonara!" seru Kakashi, guru berambut perak yang saat ini telah usai mengajar kelas dimana Sasori berada. Pemuda beriris hazelnut itu tersenyum simpul, lalu memasukkan seluruh barang miliknya ke dalam tasnya. Terlihat juga Sasuke yang mulai selesai mengemas seluruh alat tulis ke dalam tas birunya.

Iris hazelnut itu kembali menoleh kearah sebuah kantung plastik putih, yang berisi semangkuk styrofoam bubur yang hanya ditaburi sedikit garam dan seledri.

Ketika pemuda _barbie _itu akan segera berlalu pergi, pundak tegapnya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Ia pun menghela napas pelan. Tanpa diberitahu, ia juga sudah tahu siapa yang sudah membuatnya menunda langkahnya kemudian. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah si penepuk bahu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda beriris kelam di belakangnya membuka percakapan. "Bisa kau antarkan ini padanya?"

Sasori mengernyit, sedikit melirik ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang harus ia distribusikan pada_nya. _Sebelah alisnya terangkat, melihat sebuah bungkus plastik berwarna putih dalam genggaman Sasuke yang sedang Sasuke berikan padanya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Obat," jawab Sasuke singkat, semakin mendekatkan bungkus plastik tanpa racun itu kepada Sasori. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Cih, yang benar saja."

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit. "Yang benar saja?" tanyanya heran, menekankan kata-kata yang Sasori ucapkan barusan. Mencoba menafsirkan apa kata-kata yang Sasori ucapkan dibarengi dengan senyum licik itu. Sasori menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan rebut Sakura."

Dan sekarang, giliran Sasuke yang mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dengan wajah dimiringkan, benar-benar keheranan.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasori mengerti arti ekspresi Sasuke barusan. Ia pun menatap bungkusan obat di tangan Sasuke, kemudian mengambilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum manis, kemudian mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Oke, akan kuberikan padanya…"

**PRAK!**

"… kalau sempat."

Menatap bungkus obat-obatannya yang sudah hancur terinjak kaki Sasori, membuat Sasuke menahan napas sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berjalan mendahului Sasori, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantung celana.

"Maaf, aku bukan pemuda murahan yang memperebutkan seorang gadis berkaki pincang sepertimu."

Mendengar lontaran kalimat Sasuke yang terucap tanpa dipikirkan itu, membuat Sasori membelalakkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Ingin, ia mendahului langkah Sasuke dan membenarkan cibiran halus namun menyesakkan dada itu.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun jemari tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Haha."

Sasori tersenyum tipis, mengambil kantung obat yang diberikan Sasuke tadi, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hati memang tak bisa berbohong, Uchiha."

-0-

"Nah, makanlah."

"Ta-tapi, Sasori… aku lagi nggak nafsu makan," ucap Sakura beralasan, membuat Sasori mengerlingkan kedua bola mata hazelnutnya kesal. Sambil terus mengarahkan sesendok bubur putih ke dalam mulut Sakura, lelaki yang berwajah _babyface _itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau mau sakit atau sembuh? Kalau mau sembuh, kau harus makan yang hangat-hangat," nasihat Sasori, membuat Sakura terpana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum hambar. "Ya sudahlah," katanya pasrah, menatap mulutnya yang sekarang terisi dengan bubur putih yang sedikit asin itu.

Sasori tersenyum puas, siasat bijaknya untuk membujuk Sakura memakan buburnya, berhasil juga.

Namun, entah kenapa, sesekali pemuda itu melirik pintu UKS, merasa bahwa dibalik pintu UKS yang berbahan kayu triplek itu, ada seseorang yang sedang menguping dan melihatnya bersama Sakura. "Kau mengkhawatirkan apa, Sasori?" tanya Sakura heran, yang merasakan wajah gelisah Sasori setiap melihat pintu ruang UKS.

"Errr… nggak ada," jawab Sasori berbohong, yang dibalas dengan 'o' bulat dari mulut Sakura.

Setelah keadaan Sakura baikan, Sasori pun mengajak gadis merah jambu itu untuk pulang bersamanya. "Di-diantar? Etto… aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura dengan senyum kaku andalannya. "Nggak. Kau lagi sakit, nggak boleh pulang sendiri," kata Sasori tajam. Menatap wajah dingin Sasori yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sakura menunduk dan asal mengikuti saja.

-0-

.

.

.

"Nah, jika kau butuh bantuanku, cukup telepon aku saja. Mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk setuju kepada Sasori. Sasori pun demikian, kemudian berlari menuju mobil sedannya dan melaju meninggalkan apartemen yang salah satu kamarnya dihuni tetap oleh Sakura. Setelah Sasori pulang, perempuan dengan nama bunga itu berjalan letih menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai empat, khusus dihuni oleh remaja-remaja dengan isi dompet yang minim.

Sampai di kamarnya, Sakura cepat-cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bergegas untuk membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar diatas kasur kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, letih dan lunglai menyerang tubuhnya yang sudah istirahat tiga jam di sekolah itu.

Gadis itu menatap langit kamarnya, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lalui tepatnya hari ini.

Memikirkan betapa setianya Sasori bersahabat dengannya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa hatinya kosong begitu saja. Pikirannya kosong, entah kemana melayang dan terbangnya saat ini. Segaris liquid bening, jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia teringat akan Sasori.

_Kalau Sasori bisa memaklumi keadaanku, kenapa Sasuke tidak?_

_**Seandainya Sasori adalah Sasuke, semua akan jadi lebih mudah kan?**_

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk tanpa kekasaran meskipun terdengar begitu jelas, membuat Sakura menghapus air matanya dan bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya. "Moshi, moshi… disini Sakura Haruno, ada yang bisa kuban-" Sakura tertegun, ketika menyadari ketiadaan siapapun di depan pintu kamarnya yang bernomor 3 digit angka itu. Merasa curiga, ia pun menoleh ke kanan-kiri, menatap siapa yang bisa saja mengusili dan mencoba membuatnya kesal.

Namun, ia menggigit bibirnya tak percaya, melihat sebungkus plastik putih dengan secarik kertas terlipat diatasnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mengambil kedua benda itu, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar bernomor 341 itu. Dari sudut paling ujung dari lantai empat itu, seseorang menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura bingung, melihat sekitar tiga bungkus tablet dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sebelum sempat mengira bahwa ketiga bungkus tablet itu adalah obat, tatapannya tersita pada secarik kertas terlipat yang hampir ia lupakan itu. Segera, ia mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca apa tulisan yang sudah ditorehkan diatasnya.

_Hadiah menarik untuk gadis yang sudah bertahan dari kelemahannya. Konsumsi ketiga bungkus tablet itu untuk menjamin kesehatanmu, kujamin takkan ada racun atau semacam penghancur organ tubuh di dalamnya._

_Mr. X_

.

.

"Mister X?"

"Oh… jangan bercanda."

-0-

Burung-burung kecil berkicau, membangunkan tiap insan manusia untuk membuka aktivitas barunya di hari Rabu yang terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan beberapa gadis remaja yang akan bangun bila waktunya sudah _mepet, _Sakura bangun di waktu yang tepat, jam lima pagi. Tanpa tapi, gadis berambut pink itu segera mandi, mengenakan seragam hari Rabunya, lalu menyiapkan segala hal untuk keperluan sekolahnya hari ini.

_Buku pelajaran, ceklis. Seragam rapi, ceklis. Semangat pagi, ceklis!_

Mengabsen tiap keperluan pagi dalam memorinya, membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mempertanyakan perihal Gaara yang tak mengantarkan sarapan pagi itu ke kamarnya.

_Good morning, Konoha~_

Ketika sedang berjalan ke sekolah, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Ajaib! Setelah meminum obat yang diberikan 'Mr. X' kemarin malam, kepalanya jadi lebih baik dari kemarin. Badannya pun sekarang lebih semangat dari kemarin.

Bukti bahwa Mr. X tidak berbahaya, bisa menjadi bahan memori Sakura saat ini.

"SAKURA!" seru Ino lantang, melihat Sakura yang sudah tiba di sekolah lima menit setelahnya. Mendengar seruan dari sahabat yang berbeda setahun dengannya, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil untuk bertemu dengan gadis blonde terkuncir itu. "Ino!" seru Sakura nyaring, yang ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis sahabatnya.

Ketika sedang berjalan bersama menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya masing-masing, tiba-tiba Ino teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun segera menyikut lengan Sakura. "Kemarin, kulihat kau menaiki mobil sedan seseorang dengan rambut merah. Siapa dia?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum hambar. "Itu Sasori, masa kau lupa? Kan sudah kukenalkan padamu," kata Sakura, memasang wajah agak kesalnya kepada Ino.

"Oh… ya sudahlah, aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah!" seru Ino, sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauhi Sakura.

Seusai Ino pergi, gadis berambut sebahu itu pun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sesekali, ia melirik beberapa kelas yang ia lewati. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut mungilnya, melihat tatapan dingin –bahkan nyaris membeku- dari para siswa yang kebetulan –atau memang sengaja- menemuinya. Ketika akan membuka pintu kelasnya, tubuhnya memaku seketika melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu duluan dan hampir saja menabraknya.

Lama mereka saling bertatap mata, membuat Sasuke memulai percakapan. "Sudah sehat?" tanyanya datar, membuat Sakura tergagap seketika.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup. "Baguslah," komentar Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dekat pintu kelas. Menatap Sasuke yang semakin menghilang di kejauhan, membuat Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah dengan hiasan senyum getir. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis belia itu pun memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum semangat.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke yang sedang menjauh itu, berbalik dan menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. Samar-samar, terukir senyum tipis di bibir kecilnya.

-0-

"Gimana? Udah baikan?" tanya Sasori, yang sekarang sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

Sakura yang sedang memutar-mutarkan pensil diatas selembar kertas itu, menoleh kearah Sasori, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," komentar Sasori bahagia, mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari tasnya.

Merasa bosannya sudah menyerang, gadis keturunan Haruno itu segera meninggalkan Sasori dan bergegas menuju balkon kelas unggulan tersebut.

.

.

"_There's nothing I could say to you…_

_Nothing I could have to do, to make you see…_

_What you mean to me, all the pain and tears and-"_

**DUKK!**

"Akhhh!" Dengan bibir bergetar, Sakura memegang kaki pincangnya yang baru saja dengan sengaja ditendang oleh seseorang dengan ciri khas rambut merah menyalanya. Sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan kaki pincangnya, ia menatap seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum meledek kearahnya. Kedua viridian beningnya mengerling bosan, yang lagi-lagi melihat sosok Karin di depannya. "Kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba saja kau menendangku!" bentak Sakura tak suka, yang dibalas dengan tawa mengejek Karin.

"Anggap saja kau radio rusak. Begitu ada siaran buruk, segera kutendang biar bungkam," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum sinis, sesekali ia menendang kaki pincang Sakura, bermaksud memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

"Jelaskan saja, apa maksudmu menendangku!" kata Sakura tak suka. Akibat ditendang Karin, semakin lama kakinya semakin pincang.

Karin pun menoleh kearah Konan dan Temari, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan iris tajamnya. "Coba lihat apa yang kupegang!" seru Karin dengan suara imut, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu yang tertulis ajakan untuk mengikuti pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan dari si bungsu Uchiha. Mendekati kartu itu, membantu Sakura untuk membaca isi dari kartu kecil dengan warna krem terang itu. "Besok… Sasuke ulang tahun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit.

"Tentu saja! Oh, aku mau menanyakanmu satu hal. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kartu undangan ini? Hm?" goda Karin.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia baru sadar, jika ia mungkin takkan pernah bisa mendapat kartu undangan dari Sasuke. Mungkin, diantara semua siswa di sekolahnya, hanya gadis merah jambu itu yang tak akan kebagian kartu undangan dari si bungsu angkuh itu.

Dengan wajah berkeringat, Sakura menggeleng. Melihat itu, membuat Karin dan kedua sahabat sesama sombongnya tertawa mengejek.

_Oh, terima kasih telah memberiku ujian lagi, Kami-sama!_

Karin menghentikan tawa mengejeknya, kemudian mendekati Sakura dengan senyum sinis andalannya. "Benar juga ya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau mengajak gadis sepertimu? Kalaupun kau memang mendapatkannya, kuyakin dengan cara curang, kan?" ledek Karin, membuat Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Bisa nggak, kau menghentikan pekerjaan membosankanmu itu sehari saja?" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya, yang disambut dengan decihan kecil Karin.

"Ouh… maksudmu, mengejek? Maaf, itu sudah seperti makananku sehari-hari!" kata Karin dengan senyum imut nan menawannya, yang semakin membuat Sakura muak. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Karin, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sakura, coba kau lihat ke dalam sana. Hampir semua dari mereka sudah memiliki kartu undangan ultah Sasuke bukan?" tanya Karin dengan senyum iblisnya.

Merasa ucapan Karin sedikit janggal, Sakura mengintip ke dalam kelasnya. Benar juga. Mungkin sudah semua-kecuali ia sendiri- di kelasnya sudah memegang kartu undangan ulang tahun _seventeen _itu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menepis tangan Karin dan mendorongnya untuk menyingkir. "Hei, mau kemana kau, Pincang?" tanya Karin, yang disambut dengan keheningan alam. Ia pun mengedikkan bahu, dan segera masuk ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Hoho~Mudah sekali membuatnya terpuruk, ya?"

.

.

**UHUK! UHUK!**

"Arghh! Kenapa muntah lagi!" serunya tak suka, melihat genangan darah yang sedang terhanyut begitu saja diatas westafel toilet perempuan yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini. Pusing? Tidak juga, malahan ia sama sekali tak merasakan pusing. Akan tetapi, sesekali ia mengaduh, ketika kakinya yang pincang berkedut, masih merasa sakit akibat tendangan Karin barusan.

"Jangan batuk… jangan!" seru Sakura, menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, yang kini sudah dipenuhi bercak darah itu.

Merasa kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, ia pun segera membuka kran westafel dan melarutkan noda darah yang memenuhi westafelnya. Menatap darah yang semakin lama semakin larut dan kian menghilang, ia menghela napas lega. Sekarang, ia pun menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Dan tak terasa, liquid bening mulai bertaburan di lantai toilet yang agak kotor itu.

_Kenapa ia tak pernah menganggapku?_

_Apa aku sampah?_

.

"He-hei! Kau muntah darah lagi?"

Sakura tercengang, mendengar suara yang agak barithon dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Ino yang sedang terpana melihatnya saat ini. Dengan wajah berkeringat dingin, ia menghampiri Ino dan mencoba mencairkan suasana hening saat ini. "Ti-tidak kok! Ta-tadi bibirku berdarah saja, Ino!" kata Sakura beralasan, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan super-dingin Ino.

"Kenapa? Katakan! Kenapa denganmu!" bentak Ino tak suka, menatap bercak darah yang masih tersisa di sekitar kerah seragam Sakura. Sebagai sahabat sejati Sakura, ia memang paling tidak suka sahabatnya menyembunyikan rahasia besar yang tak seharusnya ia sembunyikan itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino. "A-ano… aku tak apa, Ino! Kalau kubilang bibirku tadi berdarah, kok nggak mau percaya sih?"

Tanpa menepis tangan Sakura yang masih memegang kedua bahu tingginya, Ino terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas pelan. "Kalau memang itu jawabannya, oke," tanggap Ino kurang tulus, yang meskipun begitu tetap membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa disini? Mau pipis?" tanya Sakura heran, yang dibalas dengan garuk-garukkan kepala tak gatal andalan Ino. "Hehe, _sure_!" kata Ino, sambil mengangguk-angguk.

**TENG… TENG… TENG…**

"Eh, sudah masuk?" tanya Sakura, yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju Ino. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas, Ino! Sampai bertemu lagi~" seru Sakura riang, sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Menatap Sakura yang perlahan-lahan hilang dari pandangannya, membuat Ino menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menunduk.

_Kau mau bohong sampai kapan, Sakura?_

.

.

.

"Yah, sekarang, coba kalian buka buku halaman 34, kerjakan bagian B hingga selesai, tulis soal serta jawabannya diatas buku tulis kalian."

Sambil menulis beberapa pokok pembicaraannya di papan tulis dengan spidol biru, Anko sesekali melirik Sakura yang menatap isi buku pelajarannya dengan wajah gelisah. Merasa penasaran, ia pun segera melirik gadis itu secara terang-terangan. "Kau kenapa, Haruno-san? Wajahmu terlihat tak menyenangkan," tanggap Anko, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Anko masih menanti jawabannya, Sakura segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mencairkan suasana. "Ah, tak apa, Anko-sensei!" seru Sakura, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasori yang menyadari alasan kegelisahan Sakura, segera tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau menjadi pasanganku besok malam?" tanya Sasori, yang dibalas dengan delikan heran si bungsu Haruno itu.

"Pasangan? Ta-tapi, aku nggak kebagian-"

"Nggak apa, kau bisa jadi pasanganku selama pesta. Mau kan?"

Mendengar tawaran Sasori yang sulit dijawab tidak itu, membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soal di halaman 34 yang baru saja dijelaskan Anko. "Tapi, apa Sasuke nggak merasa kesal, saat tahu pestanya diganggu gadis sepertiku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, takut ia tertangkap basah sedang menatap si rambut _chickenbutt _itu.

Sasori tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Kenapa harus kesal? Ia pasti akan suka kok, saat tahu kau juga ikut ke pestanya," kata Sasori menenangkan.

_Yah, dia suka, sementara aku tidak…_

Sakura menatap Sasori, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Arigatou, Sasori… dari pertama kita bertemu, kau tak pernah sedikitpun merasa malu berteman bersamaku ya?" kata Sakura, yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran Sasori. "Malu? Untuk apa malu, kalau bertemannya dengan gadis sebaik kau?" tanya Sasori. Keduanya pun tergelak bersama.

Meskipun ia baru saja mengerjakan beberapa soal, ia tetap terus menatap Sasori.

Sejenak, ia kembali menatap soal-soal yang akan ia kerjakan selanjutnya.

_Padahal di dekatku ada Sasori, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menyukainya?_

_**Huh, cinta itu memang sulit ya?**_

.

.

.

"Hei, kau mendapat undangan ultah Sasuke nggak?"

"Dapat dong! Besok kita ke tempat gaun remaja, yuk!"

"Tentu, gaun-gaunku sudah terlalu jelek!"

"Sama dong denganku!"

Dengan tatapan iri, Sakura menatap ketiga gadis yang sedang berjalan mendahuluinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang hanya ia yang tidak mendapat kartu undangan yang cukup mewah itu. Huh, inilah yang disebut dengan negatifnya orang kaya. Angkuhnya sudah sangat melewati batas, hingga tak mempedulikan kalangan bawah.

.

.

"Yah, hujan lagi!" Dengan kesal, Sakura menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang turun kian deras itu. Kesalnya, sebentar lagi ia harus segera bekerja. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak bisa menerobos hujan sederas itu. Bisa-bisa, sampai tempat kerja ia langsung rubuh karena terlalu kedinginan. Ia pun memilih untuk menunggu di teras sekolah, dan berusaha menghubungi Matsuri, agar ia bisa menyampaikan kabar pada Orochimaru jika ia akan terlambat bekerja disebabkan cuaca buruk siang ini.

Ia tercengang, ketika mendengar suara _barithon _seseorang yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia terpana seketika, melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan keheningan alam oleh Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka suara. "A… Sasuke?" sapa Sakura sejenak, menatap Sasuke yang masih bernapas tersengal-sengal itu.

"Ini!" seru Sasuke, memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Menatap sesuatu di tangan Sasuke, membuat Sakura keheranan. "Pa-payung?"

"Pakailah! Jangan kehujanan begitu!" seru Sasuke menuntut, mendekatkan payung itu kearah Sakura. Yang diberi payung, hanya bisa terdiam menatap payung di tangan Sasuke itu. "…". "Nanti kau sakit, Baka!" seru Sasuke kesal, membuat Sakura segera mengambil payung itu dari tangannya. "Arigatou…" balas Sakura pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Cih. Iya iya," kata Sasuke tanpa mengganti ekspresi datar wajahnya.

.

"Satu lagi."

Sambil membuka payung berwarna hitam itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke pun menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah kartu krem terang kepada Sakura. Sepertinya, Sakura merasa familiar dengan kartu dengan bau cat itu. "Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung, mengambil kartu undangan itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke. "Besok, jangan lupa bawa pasangan pestamu."

Iris viridian itu membulat lebar, melihat isi dari kartu undangan itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu kartu undangan ulang tahun si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau… mengundangku?" tanya Sakura. Dengan cepat, orang di hadapannya mengerlingkan kedua oniksnya sebal. "Ya iyalah, kau mau kartu itu kusita lagi dari tanganmu?" sergah Sasuke kesal, yang disambut dengan senyum malu-malu Sakura. "Ka-kalau begitu, arigatou lagi…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang, yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat khas Uchiha. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu komentar Sakura selanjutnya, pemuda itu cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan si putri malang yang cantik jelita itu.

Katakan saja, Uchiha.

Kau malu berhadapan langsung dengannya, bukan?

.

-0-

.

Ketika malam menjelang, Sakura sudah sampai di kamar apartemen yang mungil nan nyaman itu.

Ketika sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Segera, ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas tebal dengan warna terang dan agak mencolok itu. Tanpa ditanya juga kalian sudah tahu apa yang sedang Sakura genggam erat, sudah pasti kartu undangan dari si _Uchiha Sasuke _kan?

_Kukira ia takkan memberiku undangan ulang tahunnya, ternyata aku salah…_

Sambil menatap kartu undangan itu, ia memikirkan kado apa yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke memang suka menulis dan membaca. Jadi, pilihannya antara buku tulis, dengan buku bacaan. Lalu, kalau melihat warna apa yang sepadan dengan lelaki berparas tampan itu, sudah pasti jawabannya hitam kebiruan kan?

Jangan tanya soal apa yang paling ia senangi seumur hidupnya. Sudah pasti tomat.

"Tomat, buku, hitam… apa yang bisa dihubungkan?" tanya Sakura heran, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Sejenak, ia melirik layar televisi, dan melihat apa yang sedang disiarkan oleh televisi dengan inci sekitar dua belas inci itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersenyum puas. Jika ini adalah komik, sudah pasti diatasnya akan ada sebuah lampu terang.

_Nah, itu dia!_

Jangan lupa satu fakta, kalau seorang Haruno Sakura lebih suka mendaur ulang daripada membeli.

.

.

_**Apa yang kurasakan?**_

_**Ketika melihatmu bersamanya, dadaku bergemuruh dan wajahku memperlihatkan bentuk kekesalan…**_

_**Ketika melihatmu tersenyum karenanya, bibirku mengeluarkan decihan sebal…**_

_**Ketika melihatmu bahagia karenanya, aku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang ditundukkan…**_

_**Salahkah aku bila memiliki perasaan seaneh ini padamu?**_

.

.

_**Morning, at Konoha Apartement, in Thursday**_

Mentari pagi yang hangat dan bersinar terang, menemani Sakura memulai harinya dengan senyuman. Karena hari ini sekolahnya diliburkan, Sakura memutuskan untuk memperbaiki kado untuk Sasuke agar semakin sempurna. Meski yang ia tahu, dari jam ke jam yang ia lakukan hanya membuat hadiah untuk si angkuh itu semakin jelek.

Ketika Sakura sedang membungkus kado untuk Sasuke, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Segera, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan melihat-lihat pakaian apa yang bisa ia gunakan menuju pesta ulang tahun Sasuke ketujuh-belas itu.

"Haaah… aku sama sekali nggak punya gaun," kata Sakura kesal, sambil menatap sebuah gaun pendek yang bagian bawahnya sudah robek karena sejak dulu selalu ia main-mainkan hingga akhirnya terobek.

_Kalau begini, gimana caranya biar bisa pergi ke pesta ultah Sasuke?_

.

.

**TOK! TOK!**

Di tengah keputusasaannya yang menjadi-jadi, gadis yang delapan bulan lagi akan merayakan hari lahirnya, mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari balik daun pintu kamar apartemennya. Sambil menyingkirkan benda-benda tak penting di sekitarnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan bergegas untuk membukanya. "Lho?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya. Bukan orang yang ada, melainkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda, warna favoritnya.

Jangan lupakan sebuah kertas yang tergeletak diatas kotak dengan warna mencolok itu. Ada dua kata yang membuat Sakura terpana ditorehkan diatas kertas putih itu. **Mr. X.**

_Mr. X lagi? Siapa sih dia?_

Merasa kotak itu bukan bom atau semacamnya, Sakura pun membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu untuk mengantisipasi adanya penyusup. Kedua iris dingin di sudut lantai itu, hanya bisa menatap gadis _pinky hair _itu dalam diam.

.

.

"Hah? Indah sekali~"

Dengan wajah senang, Sakura mengambil sepotong gaun berwarna merah muda dan mencocokannya dengan ukuran tubuhnya di cerminan kaca. Bibirnya tak sanggup menahan senyum bahagia, melihat gaun pendek yang indah dan sangat anggun itu. Beberapa payet kecil memenuhi bagian bawah dari gaun tersebut, dan tak lupa dengan sebuah surat di bagian paling bawah dari kotak tersebut. Dengan penasaran, Sakura menggapai surat itu.

_Hadiah karena kau telah membuatku senang saat itu. Gunakan gaun itu sebaik mungkin, aku tak suka dengan gadis yang seenak jidatnya menggunakan pemberianku._

_Mr. X._

Sambil membaca isi surat itu, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mengangguk senang.

"Pasti!"

.

Ketika malam tiba, Sakura telah siap dengan gaun merah muda yang sudah ia kenakan dan sebuah kotak kado dalam genggamannya. Sasori yang sudah menunggunya dibawah, tak diabaikan oleh gadis yang tengah kelewat senang itu. Setelah menahan napas sejenak, ia pun berjalan keluar untuk menjawab penantian Sasori.

"Sasori, maaf menunggu lama!"

"Iya, tak ap-"

Pemuda beriris hazelnut itu hanya bisa memandang penampilan Sakura malam ini dalam diam. Samar-samar, bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Jangan tanya soal rona merah yang entah terlihat atau tidak di kedua pipinya, pasti akan muncul. "Sa-Sakura?"

"A-ano… kenapa denganku, Sasori? Ada yang anehkah?" tanya Sakura heran, yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Sasori.

"Ah, enggak! Ya sudah, ayo naik!" ajak Sasori, yang salah tingkah karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori. Yang mengajaknya naik mobil, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat penampilan Sakura yang benar-benar 'wah' malam ini.

_Ternyata, kau lebih dari sekedar malaikat ya, Sakura?_

-0-

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha, dengan bergaya layaknya seorang supir, Sasori segera turun dan memandu Sakura turun. "A-ano… aku bisa keluar sendiri, jangan terlalu merendah!" kata Sakura memperingatkan, yang disambut gelak tawa Sasori. "Nggak apa, aku juga udah biasa kok," kata Sasori. Sasori pun segera menggandeng tangan Sakura, berjalan bersama memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kemewahan dan keterpandangannya itu.

Sakura terdiam, melihat para gadis di sekolahnya, yang sekarang sudah disulap menjadi gadis-gadis cantik bertahtakan gaun, perhiasan, dan berbagai perak menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Nggak apa kok, tanpa perhiasan, kau sudah terlihat cantik," puji Sasori, berusaha membuat Sakura senang.

"E-eh, i-iya!" kata Sakura, sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Salah tingkah juga rupanya.

"Nah, kau jalan duluan ya, Sakura. Aku menuntunmu dari belakang," kata Sasori, berusaha membuat Sakura nyaman di dekatnya. Yang disuruh, hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Sakura pun tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendahului Sasori, sementara Sasori berada tepat dua langkah di belakangnya.

Beberapa gadis sekolah menatapnya dengan wajah kaget, bahkan para lelaki yang datang terpana menatap penampilan Sakura saat ini.

Yah, sebenarnya semua hanya bertahan selama satu menit sih.

Karena, sekitar lima belas menit merasa malu dengan pandangan berbeda dari para remaja di sekitarnya, ada insiden memalukan yang harus ia hadapi sekali –lagi-.

.

.

**BYUUUUR!**

"AH!" seru Sakura kaget, merasa tubuhnya basah mulai dari ubun-ubun hingga ke mata kakinya yang terlindungi sepatu high-heels berwarna putih itu. Samar-samar, ia mencium bau tak sedap di sekitarnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang mendalam, Sakura menatap cairan apa yang sekarang tengah membuatnya terlihat memalukan itu.

_Apa?_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sang bintang acara mulai keluar memadati himpunan remaja di ruangan luas nan besar itu.

_Kenapa ada lumpur mengguyur tubuhku?_

Semua tamu yang berada di ruangan luas itu, terpana melihat Sakura yang semula cantik, dan kini seperti upik abu yang sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta besar. Sementara Sakura sendiri, hanya bisa menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terguyur lumpur dengan wajah kaget, bibirnya bergetar menahan malu, melihat semua tamu pesta yang menatapnya dengan wajah menahan tawa. Dan detik berikutnya…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hampir seluruh dari tamu pesta itu menertawakan penampilan memalukannya saat ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan malu, kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus tampil memalukan?

Setelah mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan, Sakura segera membuka bola mata emeraldnya kembali.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, melihat seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo putihnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Hebat. Setelah ditertawakan tamu pesta ini, pasti ia juga akan ditertawakan sang bintang acara. Hebat. Sangat hebat.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kaget, melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura menahan napas, kemudian mundur perlahan. "Be-berhenti!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, membuat Sasuke menunda langkahnya. Tapi, matanya tak bisa lepas untuk memandang gadis cantik yang sekarang terlihat bodoh itu. "Sa-Sakura…" ucap Sasuke terpana, membuat Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Ja-jangan lihat aku!" seru Sakura menahan tangis, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan seluruh tamu pesta.

Sasuke pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh ruangan. Hampir seluruh tamu yang ia undang, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan Sakura barusan.

Justru itulah yang membuat Sasuke mendecih sebal.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan hitam dari kantung _tuxedo_nya. Ketika semua tamu masih tertawa-tawa diatas penderitaan sang Haruno, sang Uchiha yang dikenal dengan keangkuhan dan super-gengsinya itu malah memberikan sebuah saputangan hitam kesayangannya kepada si cantik berambut _pink _itu.

Sakura yang matanya sedang berkaca-kaca, hanya bisa tertegun melihat saputangan yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Cepat ambil, atau kuusir kau dari pestaku."

Dengan buru-buru, Sakura segera mengambil saputangan hitam tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang basah. Sasuke tertawa kecil, ketika tahu Sakura sempat salah tingkah di depannya.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke taman."

"A-ano, Uchiha-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Kau… tidak malu menerima tamu seperti ini?" tanya Sakura, seraya memandang kondisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar _miris. _Sasuke hanya bisa mengerlingkan kedua iris _onyx_nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Haah~Asal kau masih terlihat _sempurna, _maka aku takkan melarangmu ikut pestaku."

_**Blush!**_

Eh? Sasuke bilang apa barusan? Ia bilang Sakura sempurna? Meskipun secara tak langsung, itu sudah membuat pipi Sakura merona merah. Bahkan, ia hampir tak mempedulikan-atau tak menyadari?- tatapan mengintimidasi yang pastinya berasal dari gadis penggemar Sasuke itu.

"Sudah, pergi ke toilet dulu gih."

"A-ano, tunggu dulu, Sasuke-san!"

Dengan wajah heran, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _chickenbutt_nya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia memberikan kotak berwarna merah muda itu kepada Sasuke.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun!"

_**Blush!**_

_Coba lihat, sekarang siapa yang sedang berblushing ria, hn?_

.

.

.

TBC :D

What the hell is it? *ngomong sendiri di depan _notebook_*

_Gomen, Minna-san! _Kazu sudah berusaha, dan hasilnya memang payah banget =="

Untuk yang sudah review, terimakasih buanyak yaaaa *dicium* Aku takkan bisa mengetik fanfic ini bila bukan karena kalian

Oh iya, sori atas keterlambatannya ya? Aku banyak urusan xD

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Kazu usahakan untuk membuat new chara, yang pastinya berasal dari Fandom Naruto ;)

Di chap ini, bagian Sakura yang dicemooh segitu dalamnya sama geng Karin memang kusedikitkan dulu, kasihan sakuranya XD

Untuk chap selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja nanti~

Terima Kasih Atas Waktu Kalian Untuk Membaca Fanfict Ini

Akhir kata…

Review Please?


End file.
